


Kiss Me Once, Then Kiss Me Twice

by Nifflers_and_Crookshanks



Series: It's Been A Long, Long Time [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, It's been a long long time, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Reunion, Sexual Content, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_and_Crookshanks/pseuds/Nifflers_and_Crookshanks
Summary: A reunion between two formerly star-crossed lovers.





	Kiss Me Once, Then Kiss Me Twice

They dance for what might be hours and what might be minutes, they do not know. The sun sets at some point, gold and orange rays lighting up the quiet room where two figures stand in each others loving embrace. There are exchanges of soft, gentle kisses, both so overwhelmingly pleased to hold the other. It is a good life. The end of an era and the beginning of another, kinder universe.

She relaxes into his hold, perched on the edge of the couch as their loving continues. He is older. She can see it in his eyes, feel it in his skin beneath her fingertips. The worry lines across his face are faint but there, a man so much more troubled then when she left him. It doesn’t matter, in the end. He is still her Steve, her darling, no matter how long it has been for him. Peggy can not tell if it is the faint memory of a golden boy made uncomfortable by female attention or the presence of this strong, unfaltering man that ignites something inside her. She doesn’t care. He has gone through greater transformations and still set her aflame. When she licks at his lips, having resisted temptation long enough, he responds by opening his mouth and meeting her tongue with his own, eliciting a small noise from Peggy she never thought to make. Perhaps that is the greatest change. This Steve is more confident, more determined. There is no pause in his movements as he answers and his hand where it rests on her arm tightens it’s grip. Ten years is a long time but it has also been almost four for her and she is no unchanged either. It has been too long for the pair of them not to be rash and brazen in their passion.

She gasps into his mouth when Steve runs his hand down her sides, squeezing at her curves, and delighted he chuckles. The low rumble in his chest is a tangible thing, vibrations humming beneath her splayed hands, and she wants to tear his shirt of then and there. She bites his lower lip and is rewarded with another sound, this time a groan, and she squeezes her thighs together involuntarily. When Peggy pulls away to assess the damage Steve is utterly disheveled, wide eyed and lipstick smeared across his mouth. She expects she is in a similar state of disarray, sparing only a moment to pause and think that his hair is not as mussed as it could be before she is diving in again, clambering over to straddle him. For better access, she thinks as she begins to kiss at his neck.

“The right partner?” She breathes against his ear. The way he stares back at her is enough of an answer. There is love and devotion in his eyes, and something desperate she knows to be blatant desire.

Steve, for one, feels like he is about to combust with the love of his life sat squarely in his lap.

Peggy half expects him to stop her, to say he wants to take things slow and wait. It is what the old Steve would have said. But this Steve is different and yet the same in ways she can’t begin to explain. This Steve is not so shy, or patient. After a moment he claims her lips in a motion close to feral before moving lower, kissing her neck with soft bites in an imitation of her own ministrations. Logic suggests to him that she would do what she thinks is pleasurable, what she herself wants. Logic is correct. She loses her breath in a gasp of shock and he feels it throughout her whole body. It is only when she rocks her hips against his, however, that his own heart stammers. Peggy can not stop the grin when she feels him beneath her, hard and wanting.

“Bedroom?”

“Bedroom,” He confirms.

There are many delights in this world, Peggy knows. One she has yet to fully appreciate is the way Steve cradles her, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he carries her upstairs. He lays her on the bed as though she might break, like she might disappear into thin air or dissolve into dust if he is not careful. The tenderness elicits an ache in her chest and a tear in her eye. It clouds her vision and she almost misses the mystified expression on his face as he hovers above her.

“Steve?”

“You’re beautiful, Peg,” He breathes. Steve is awestruck, eyes tracing the lines of her face and the contours of her body beneath the sensuous red material.

“That’s usually an incentive,” Peggy says, hand reaching up to brush his cheek. He only blushes in response. Then she’s sitting up and turning away from him, gathering her curled hair in hand to offer him the back of her dress. “Help me?”

Steve obeys. How many times has he dream of this? Helping her out of this dress? His nimble fingers undo the buttons with ease, each movement revealing more and more alabaster skin. He meets it with kisses, peppering them down her spine until Peggy feels dizzy. When she draws him into another kiss his hands wander, hovering beneath her brassiere. She unclasps it in answer and then there is just licking and sucking and the slight moans she can not prevent escaping her lips as Steve dedicates torturous moments to her. Peggy does not know how long, she only knows that she does not want him to stop. How he has grown so confident she can’t question, not with the strength of his arms about her, one wrapped around her waist as the other strokes her garter belt down to caress her thighs.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” It is a pray against her lips, a plea full of all the longing a decade lost can bring.

“Like that,” Peggy says, nodding as he moves his hand to where she aches, “Just like that,”

Steve groans into their kiss, barely believing that he is there, that they are here together and it is not some cruel dream. He wants to forget himself with her, forget it all with the help of her smooth skin and sweet lips, and she will let him. Peggy clutches at him, rocking against his hand, and she loses herself with little whispers against his ear.

Once recovered, she quickly discards Steve of his own clothes, lovingly exploring the expanse of toned skin. He’s overwhelming. After the successful run of Project Rebirth she had been allowed a glimpse of his flesh, shining with sweat and heavily augmented from the thin and slender build he had once had, but he was the same as ever. With her hands splayed across his chest, his shoulders, his back, fierce muscle moving beneath the skin, Peggy knows it is still that way. Her Steve is the same, Captain America who went into the ice to save the world and the recruit from Camp Leigh fighting so hard for just one chance. So many things have changed, more than ten years of his life have passed, but he’s the same deep down. Steve Rogers.

“I love you, my darling,” She says, cuddling into his shoulder as he stretches above her, big and powerful and hers at last.

“I love you, too,” There are tears in his eyes, and it’s her cool fingers that brush them away.

They can spend the rest of their lives together. The thought is almost too much for him, but she’s there smiling up at him. Her legs are wrapped around him and her brown eyes are shining. He kisses her once, then twice, savouring the feel of her mouth against his and Steve knows he’s home.

* * *

Lying in bed together they discuss the future.

Steve insists on finding a ring as soon as he can, despite Peggy’s protests. Where he will find the money he doesn’t know, but she’s getting that ring.

Peggy offers a place at S.H.I.E.L.D for him, if he is interested, but even as she does she knows he’ll refuse. Captain America has had enough of fighting, now it’s time for Steve Rogers to live the life he’s earned. But he won’t have the peace he so desperately deserves if it is known to the world that he’s alive, that’s clear.

He’ll need papers soon. It won’t be so difficult considering the hundreds of forgeries Peggy has carried in her life as a spy, the S.S.R could easily make a false identity for him, but that raises the question of who should know. Steve is adamant that the Howlies are informed, Peggy insists on Howard, and Phillips is left undecided, a man too dutiful to be asked to lie.

Then there is how he might disguise himself. Peggy knows he looks older, that no one will be looking for him alive let alone a decade older, but she is still concerned. It’s Steve’s suggestion, the beard, and once she has finished her laughing Peggy accepts a trial run.

Kids come up eventually, but neither remembers who raised the subject.

“I’ve never thought about it,” Peggy lies, unsure of what to say. Of course she has considered it, before the war when life was simpler and she’d convinced herself adventure was only another reckless pipe-dream. But those ideas ended with her engagement. An agent of the S.S.R does not have many opportunities to think of family, especially not one that’s barely proven her place among them.

“We don’t have to decide now,” Steve knows that S.H.I.E.L.D is in it’s earliest stages of foundation, that Peggy has years of fight left in her and a determination to battle it out that will always come first. She has a career and a passion and something so quaint as offspring may not yet factor into those two things.

“I want children,” She says after a while, “Not now, not soon, but sometime. Steve, I want children with you,”

Peggy feels her hair grow damp. She does not move from his embrace, however, and cuddles closer to him as the tears fall down his face. Steve doesn’t think he could ever be so happy and when it has passed he leans down to kiss her once, then twice, before they drift to sleep with the promise of a beautiful life ahead of them.


End file.
